1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art includes a number of adjustable shelves which can be installed in closed or restricted spaces such as van trucks. However, there are some difficulties involved in trying to remove and replace shelves. The present invention provides a simple arrangement not only from the standpoint of manufacturing and installation but also from the standpoint of simple dependable removal and replacement of shelves.